Dicing with Death Episode 029
Recap Day 57 (continued) Qualneer, Jakob the Flind and 2 of his Gnolls head towards Ja'vis. 2 gnolls stay behind. It is night when they arrives at The Falls. Qualneer then spots a albatross fly in. The Gnolls attack it. Before the Albatross is killed, it starts to deliver a message to Qualneer in a familiar voice. Qualneer attacks the Gnoll, killing them, trying to save the albatros. Qualneer is able to save the bird's life and binds it's wounds. Jakob isn't happy that Qualneer killed a Gnoll. While waiting at the falls, Qualneer finds The Moonblade's remains and belongings. Day 58 At dawn Qualneer sees a fog covering the top of the waterfall. He wakes the whole party and they head up the switchbacks carved into the cliff-face next to The Falls. They then head onto Ja'vis to the north-west along the river's edge. It is the middle of the day when they reach Ja'vis and see Black Smoke rising from the centre of the village. Qualneer dismisses Jakob and the Gnoll, and gives them a farewell. Qualneer heads into the village alone. As he gets into the village he finds a gathering of villagers dancing around a bonfire, with a few drummers. A figure is wearing a robe of brilliant red feathers with a red feather headdress with a human skull, leads the dance. Qualneer makes his way around the fire to find the Shaman playing one of the sets of drums. Qualneer asks about Michelle, but then the red-feather robed person comes over and Qualneer realises it is Michelle from her breasts. Between her breasts is a new tattoo, as well on her forearm. Michelle comes over to Qualneer and asks for silver. She says she has seen the undead spirits last night, attacking from the river, and they need Silver Dust to ward them away. Qualneer is reluctant to fight the undead, but says they can get silver in Sinteron. Qualneer hands over some silver coins for now to the Shaman to help. He also asks the Shaman to take care of the albatros. Qualneer and Michelle leave Ja'vis and head down river with some people leaving Ja'vis. They travel overnight to Sinteron. Day 59 Qualneer and Michelle arrive in the town and split up to find silver ore. Michelle finds a ship outbound and gets a bunch of Silver Ore. They find a blacksmith and they get a pound of silver dust made. Qualneer hire some rowers to take the boat back up the river back to Ja'vis. During the day some lizardfolk ambush the boat. Michelle colors-sprays a couple of them, and Qualneer helps fight others off. The lizardfolk back off. At twilight they reach The Falls then head up the waterfall, then after an hour, continue up the river. At midnight there is a mist ahead of them on the river near Ja'vis. The boat continues into the boat. As they approach Ja'vis, an undead bloated zombie of a young boy in the river attacks the longboat, horrifying the crew. Qualneer and Michelle fight it off as another zombie appears. Qualneer orders the boat to the shore, as he and Michelle kill the first Zombie. The longboat gets to shore and the other zombie attacks a sailor, before leaving. On shore, 3 zombies come out of the river. Qualneer tells the sailors to flee, as he and Michelle fight the zombies. Another sailor is taken out by a zombie. The 6 surviving sailors flee into the jungle. Qualneer and Michelle win the fight with the zombies, but Qualneer got scratched. After the fight everyone groups back up. They try to head to Ja'vis though the jungle on foot. Day 60 They end up on the old stone road leading to the ruins of Old Ja'vis. They take the road left towards the river and away from the ruins and find their way to the village of Ja'vis. They deliver the silver dust. The wise man has the healed the albatros, but it is still unconscious. Qualneer and Michelle leave Ja'vis, and head back down river to Sinteron. Day 61 At dawn they return to Sinteron. Qualneer pays the widow of one of the dead sailors 4 gold 25 silver 5 copper coins. On the docks Qualneer finds a ship bound for Sinteron. During the trip Qualneer finds out Michelle's tattoos are spells she can learn. The one on her chest is "Protection from Evil", the one on her forearm is Chill Touch. Qualneer gets out Moonblade's Spellbook and gives it to Michelle and decides to hide it from The Sunblade when they get back. Michelle uses the book and is able to identify "Friends", "Audible Galmor", "Detect Magic", and "Identify". During the rest of the trip she learns the spell "Detect Magic". As the boat nears Solstace, Qualneer using some healing powder the Shaman gave him on the albatros, and it wakes up. The bird freaks out and flys away. ]] Day 64 Qualneer returns to Solstace early in the day. Granite sees Qualneer on the docks and says he he has the the Elven Chainmail. Qualneer and Michelle go with Granite and buy the Chainmail for 600 gold. It is knockoff Elven Chainmail, but it seems to grant most of the benefits. Qualneer and Michelle return to "The Traveller's Oasis" to find Iris passed out in their inn-room. Iris has spent the 100 gold Qualneer had left with her, and hasn't found any information for Qualneer, so Qualneer slaps her. Qualneer goes off alone to visit the Sunblade in his office in the Sandstone Tower. Qualneer delivers the Moonblade's belongings to the The Sunbade. The Sunblade asks if Qualneer got his message, but Qualneer admits his Gnoll Companion tried to kill the bird, so he never got the message. The Sunblade then says he is in Qualneers debt, and owes him a favor. The Sunblade then spots Qualneer's imitation Elven Chainmail, then slaps Qualneer for disrespecting his heritage like that. Qualneer apologies, but says the armor will do for now. Qualneer says he'll come back when he has a favor to ask for. Qualneer returns to "The Traveller's Oasis". He talks with Iris and apologises for slapping her. He asks her to meet him down by the north end of the docks late tonight. Late that night Qualneer waits on the docks. He sees Iris come alone, and asks her to come with him out to the pier. When she is looking out to sea, Qualneer murders her by slitting her throat, then he pushes her into the sea. However there is a witness to the murder, one of those strange lensman. Qualneer thinks because it is a New Moon that he was hidden, so he goes to hide under the docks, but the creature follows him under the docks. Qualneer climbs back on top of the docks and throws darts at the creature and injures it. A second lensman arrives and embraces the injured lensman and heals them. Qualneer continues his attacks. The lensmen retreat, and Qualneer gives chase, and kills one with his dagger, the other escapes. Qualneer heads to Granite's bar on the docks, dragging the corpse behind him. Granite explains the creature is the Lensman, probably controlled by the Diviners. Granite disposes of the body. Qualneer returns to "The Traveller's Oasis" and goes to bed. Day 65 Qualneer wakes up, and his wound on his arm from the zombie outside Ja'vis still hasn't healed. Qualneer goes off alone to visit the Sunblade in his office in the Sandstone Tower, and talks about the wound. Sunblade says Qualneer can be healed, but he'll need to be blindfolded. Qualneer agrees. Qualneer is lead outside, then inside a building. Sunblade asks Qualneer to wait, and goes off. Qualneer after a few minutes takes off his blindfold and sees coming up a set of stairs is a lensman and a old male diviner with a cloak of eyes, with Sunblade behind him. Sunblade admonishes Qualneer for peaking, but Qualneer points out he had no idea where he was or who was coming near him. The lensman walks over to Qualneer and heals him. Qualneer realises he is in the diviners tower, and there are no floors in the Diviners tower, it is a hollow tower, with stairs only leading underground. Qualneer leaves the tower at Sunblade's request. Qualneer returns to "The Traveller's Oasis", all healed, but his armed sticky from the lensman's grasp. Experience *Experience: 1585 (+158.5 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 41,612 exp total *Qualneer Levels up to level 7. *HP +1 (HP 26 Total) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes